Your strings are mine
by ajattra
Summary: What if the bloodlust had been too much to resist and Michael had ended up killing Sam? Michael confronts David now and in the heat of the moment he is made to understand the true nature of his raging emotions for David. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"**Your strings are mine**"

by **saint's hands**

**Rating: **R

**Fandom:** The Lost Boys

**Pairing: **Michael / David

**Summary: **What if the bloodlust had been too much to resist and Michael had ended up killing Sam? Michael confronts David now and in the heat of the moment he is made to understand the true nature of his raging emotions for David. _(DavidxMichael)_

**A/N: **I just happened to watch Lost Boys the other night and began wondering what'd happened if Sam had died - Annoying kiddo. Besides our gloomy lil Micheal is so wrong with put together with Star. Yök. So lets see where this goes, shall we?

* * *

Sam wrapped a colourful bathrobe around his naked torso before he rushed out of the bathroom door. "Nanook!" he yelled, but received no answer in the lightless house. Only the light behind him seemed to offer at least some safety and it made him hesitate for a moment before he stepped into the dark as his worry over the beloved pet grew unbearable again.

The wooden floor felt somewhat sticky underneath his feet, but he didn't stop to examine it more closely. Soon he was already facing the stairs and gazing down from the second floor. He leaned against the wooden rail that kept him from falling down into the space that was overcome by hungry shadows. The silence inside the house was only completed by the lack of noise outside.

Sam's senses were screaming now and his wet-skin had become goose-fleshed. The usually stylish blonde hair hung wet over his forehead and neck. The veins around his temples throbbed. After inhaling the silence for awhile he forced himself to move again and called Nanook's name before he begun descending the stairs.

His eyes sought for anything out of order, but the thick darkness was enough to cover any trace of disturbance. The comic book about vampires had been enough to get his imagination racing and even now the options he could come up in his mind to explain all this were simply stupefying. He slapped himself mentally for ever thinking such crap.

Exhaling and inhaling again Sam tried to reminiscence the events that had lead to this moment. Perhaps Nanook had just gotten bored, smelled something, or heard a noise?

_If that was so then where was Michael? _

He reached the end of the stairs, but didn't step down until after he'd ogled all directions for awhile. "Mike?" he whispered with an unsure voice hoping for his big brother to suddenly appear out of nowhere for his protection. Something within him questioned that wish and stole that hope from his grasp.

Michael had been acting weird lately. First he'd chased that weird girl and next he'd arrived home with a gay earring. Sam shook his head at his frustration. Everything had been so much better in Phoenix…

After another slow moment had passed and the eerie mood still hung in the air like a heavy net Sam finally stepped down from the last stair and began moving again. His senses kept on deluding him into seeing and hearing things, which made him stop each time and therefore slowed down his walk towards his grandfather's study. And even though Sam reached the door after searching ever corner and closet, he couldn't quite shake that feeling about something being wrong.

Now his hand closed around the handle and he was about to open the door, when a muffled whimper reached his ears announcing Nanook's presence at the kitchen's direction. His hand fell instantly and he turned from the door rushing towards the direction he'd just been given. All caution vanished that moment.

"Nanook!"

His voice was a signal to something else though and without Sam's notice the shadows in the roof seemed to move towards his destination as well.

Before the wall had kept Sam from seeing all of the kitchen, but now when he stopped at the entrance of the room there was nothing to veil the enormity from his eyes. Tears stung them both at the same time leaving him blind as he collapsed over his knees. His thoughts were in utter chaos rendering him unable to conceive that the motionless corpse with little cuts all over its body had once been his dog. Blood was still pouring out of Nanook's wounds and pooling all around the canine. The pond grew and grew in its approach to Sam's sobbing figure.

Sam was left unable to act or move or question why the fridge door was open or where Michael had vanished. His whole body shook while he wept the pain away. Another whimper forced him to focus on reality when the dog moved a paw its pleading eyes begging for him to see that now wasn't the time for tears.

Surprised by the signs of life in the dying animal Sam fumbled back up on his feet to reach his old friend, but before he could rise to his full height the dog's whimpers had already turned into a series of aggravated growls and a hand landed on his shoulder forcing him still with a violent grip. Nails dug through Sam's bathrobe and into his skin making his shoulder bleed. He blinked at the severe pain flooding his nerve system and watched as Nanook's growls were lost when the dog began swallowing its own blood.

Sam tried to move, but he was held still by the iron grip and he only succeeded in sinking the sharp nails deeper into the fresh wounds on his shoulder. Another wave of pain made him feel dizzy and it unbalanced him. Still the hand alone kept him from falling down.

"It's dead now." A deep voice said from above. A raunchy voice. Michael's voice.

"Mike!" Sam exclaimed with his usual loud voice that hurt his brother's ears. The grip tightened quickly shutting him up rather efficiently.

"It got in the way of my… plans." Michael sucked his lower lip still tasting the dog's blood all over him. He'd wrestled it. Butchered it. Fed on it. And now he was consumed by the beauty of the death he'd caused: The simplicity of his violent burst.

He no longer felt remorse.

Sam was awestruck and horrified at the same time. The disbelief that Michael's words had brought soon led him into struggling again as he tried to fight the stranger his brother had become. It was useless and to keep him in place the smoke and leather smelling figure pressed Sam against his torso locking their bodies together in a tight embrace.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Michael?" Sam screamed getting a good laugh from his elderly brother. It was a deep guttural laugh that made him want to close his eyes and just cry the despair away. He knew he was beaten.

"It. Got. In. My. Way." Micheal repeated simply shrugging the unspoken accusations off his shoulders.

"That's Nanook you're talking about! We've raised him since he was a pup! Don't you feel anything!"

Sam's face was distorted by grief and that same overcoming emotion tainted his high-pitched voice when he screamed. Another wince escaped his lips when the nails were removed from his shoulder, but his joy remained short-aged as Michael's arm wrapped itself around his fragile neck soon after.

"Feel anything?" Micheal questioned with his shaky voice bringing his face to his brother's ear. "Aren't _you_ being the tearjerker, _brother_?"

He barked with laughter and pressed their cheeks together. Sam's senses were filled with the stench of smoke and sweat. Michael's senses however were blocked by the primal instincts of a predator. He only heard a heartbeat racing, only felt the warmth of the body locked against his.

"I feel…" he started stretching that terrifying voice into an inhuman bark. "…hunger."

Sanity escaped his grasp. Human words made no sense. He couldn't have formed a sentence even if he'd wanted to. His eyes flickered into orange and yellow and the morphing gave those demon eyes rings of blood red. His face became malformed. With his change also came the tools of pain and while Sam battled the confusion his brother's obscure confession had raised Micheal's mouth attacked his throat sinking his fangs into the delicate flesh.

He pierced Sam's windpipe before Sam could scream and now all words simply fell from the young boy's tongue before he could pronounce any. With a violent yank Michael tore his aorta open and pulled them both down kneeling so that he had better access to his prey.

The sound of flesh and skin being torn apart was left to echo in the killer's ears. He bit harder before relaxing his jaw and allowing his muscles rest. Blood flowed.

Michael stared into the dead eyes that showed him his every action like a mirror. His tongue lapped his brother's throat in attempt to catch all the fleeing blood that tempted him so much. The supple body of the dead teenager seemed to be made to be his instrument and with a twisted smirk he played it.

The death rattle ended soon. Sam became motionless, cold, but his hot blood streamed out of the wound nourishing his killer, reviving him.

Finally Michael let go of the body that was starting to get cold. The blood clotted. As he rose he looked all around him giving both the dog and the boy one last glances before he marched out.

_What a lovely carnage. _

Once outside he stopped for a moment. The wind caressed his skin, bringing ease to his heated skin. The blackened sky thundered.

But his hunger wasn't gone yet. It remained as did the face and the eyes. He couldn't force himself back to normal. He needed more spoils. More blood.

And after… after this terrible lust could be quenched, he'd find them all: Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Star and David. He was one of them now. Just as lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I got review. Whoa… this is most unexpected. But thanks anyways** Pretty in Scarlet ;)**

* * *

**  
Chapter Two**

**-**

Release, finally!

Michael almost fell to his knees as the violent spasms made him weak for a moment. All colours in his field of vision were erased for a few seconds until his eyes had returned to normal and his deformed body had been brought back to its former state. He was left alone and staring at the ground underneath him.

It'd been hours since that first delivering kill and by now the moon was standing high on the sky's culmination ogling at him curiously while the restless wind blew against the dark clouds that allowed the ageless luminary to spy on whatever happened on the ground, among the insects. The same breeze made the sea restless raising waves that crashed against rock and sand. The lighthouse continued its endless cycle that only seemed to fuel its viewer's temper far away by the shore.

He hit the ground with his fist and pushed himself up pulling the dark shades from his eyes. They no longer needed to be shielded from random bystanders. The shades were no longer needed to cover him from the eyes of his prey.

Michael swallowed hard when he stood up again. Then his drunken walk began leading him to his bike as he wiped the scent of his earlier atrocity from his face. He tried closing his fists, but his fingers felt stiff and weak after the slaughter. Soon the drug that had infiltrated his head and brought this chaotic delirium upon him would seize to mislead his misty thoughts and the walk and the listing speech would be fixed.

Perhaps he'd been too greedy, too lustful?

Who knew? Perhaps the others did, but he'd sworn he would face them as a half a man. He might've fought off Marko and Dwayne and Paul, but David's presaging, arrogant leer would've drawn the bloodlust out sooner or later and Michael didn't wish to risk hurting Star or Laddie.

He reached the bike and climbed on it taking the right handle and holding himself up with his left elbow pressed against the soft seat of the bike. The wind played his hair like it played a kite making his appearance ever more furious. A little devil. Brother's killer.

Exhaling helped him clear his thoughts. He needed to find the cave and Star. Not the boys for they'd simply laugh at his face and his questions would remain unanswered.

As his eyesight cleared up a bit he started catching the details again and his grip grew rougher on the handle. Soon, when he no longer needed support to stay on the bike, his left hand also took the handle and he kicked the engine running. Details vanished again, but this time their absence was not noticed as Michael speeded through the distant hill he'd chosen for his slaughter.

His mind rested while he drove in the dark, but against his anticipations the road didn't vanish nor did haunting lights come to assault him. There was no trace of the others, which could only mean that their focus wasn't upon him at the moment. In a way it made him aggravated to be left alone like this, but he didn't focus on the unintentional abandonment. This wouldn't be a permanent rejection.

When the cliff was suddenly upon him, emerging from the mist peacefully without a single intent of misleading his step, he finally relaxed and thanked the guardian angels he still had for leading him safely to the one sanctuary he could seek refuge from. He drove down the stairs just for fun before stopping the bike and shutting its engine. Hesitation didn't enter his mind at any point when he lit a torch and wandered down the stairs to David and the rest of the boys' shadowy lair.

He skipped the last few steps and landed on solid rock almost sliding forward in his graceful walk. He threw he torch into one of the empty trashcans setting it on fire that seemed to awaken the person sleeping in the bed. Michael didn't even slow down when Star begun to wake up and the sheets fell from her body like silk.

He didn't stop until he was right by the bed and merely inches away from the awoken beauty. There was no sign of the boys or little Laddie and this troubled him deeply though he couldn't quite explain why.

"Michael." she called his name hesitating as if she hadn't been expecting his arrival, but there was no room for doubt in the newly born vampire's head.

"Star." he answered her anxiously and his quickened breath soon revealed several things about his current condition to her. Her hand touched his sweaty neck and worry flashed in those dangerously innocent and vulnerable eyes.

"You're soaked in sweat." it was more of a statement than a question and without asking for permission she began pulling his jacket from him and seated him on the edge of the bed. Star moved on his side concentrating on scrutinizing him. Those delicate hands took his jaw and cheek while she looked at his face and attempted to turn it towards the light.

While Star sought out signs of illness and disease from his outer appearance Michael remained quiet and deep in thought. To him her touch was cold and clinical. There no great passion in it anymore than there'd been when his mother had searched his body for injury when he'd fallen down with his bike. That hazy unexplained feeling that had crept in to his pocket awhile ago was still making him itch.

"Your forehead is hot." Star said once laying down her knuckles against the deep furrows that made his brooding look what it was. Now he moved for the first time and stood up fleeing from further check-up. "Your hand is just cold." he stated with an uncaring voice and sought out for the rest with his eyes.

"Where are they?" he asked her and turned just in time to watch the girl cover her bare shoulders with a thick shawl. She shivered even now. Then for a second their eyes were locked together and fear was visible in her eyes. Before he could ask what she'd been thinking during that second, Star had already answered. "Out for food."

Ah, yes - Food. The kind of nutrition he fed on nowadays as well: Blood.

"Convenient." he whispered and turned from her again. The fire stood a few feet away from them frizzling viciously as if it'd run out of things to consume on its way. One side of Michael's face felt warmer than the other.

It felt like the exhaustion was only now catching up with him and so he returned by her side ready to accept any truth as his. This fatigue was new to him.

"It isn't too late yet." Star spoke unexpectedly and moved her hand shyly towards Michael's. "You don't have to obey them." she continued and touched his index finger 'by accident'. Their eyes met and she moved her hand over his as if to confirm the alliance forming between them.

"I don't want this. Laddie doesn't either." A few fake tears and some shaking in her voice to complete the beautiful lie she was selling him.

"Do you?" It was more of a statement than a question - A line to be fit in his mouth. She leaned against him gently allowing him a better view inside her cleavage. Little pearls of sweat over her breasts and in the valley between them – they shone from his angle.

"There's still time for us." Star said and her head found its place against his shoulder. Her other hand stroked his muscles that the dark t-shirt revealed. The touch of her smooth nails over his skin.

"But they will never let us go, because that isn't their way." She breathed a bit deeper a couple of times so that her chest area would move noticeably and claim his attention once again while she wet her lips.

"They're monsters." she joined their hips as well raising her shirt slightly when she stretched herself to gain more height. Her hair rolled over his arm.

"You need to kill _him_. You need to kill David." Her voice was but a hiss when she said the discriminating truth: Her plan and intention. She'd moved her face to his and her index finger descended his cheek.

Then her final plead: "You must."

_Kill David. The demon that made you a killer. The leering devil. _

His blood boiled for an unknown reason. The sheer thought dressed in words… He felt sickened by it! Revolted!

"You would kill him? After all he's done for you?" his words came out more aggressively than he'd wanted them to, but she didn't even seem to notice for she was too lost in her own truth.

"He's a monster!" Her eyes were like two deep wells into an endless shaft of despair and fear. She truly meant every word. Stood behind them all, but lacked the will to carry them out. Weakling.

"What about the others?" he asked deepening his voice to clear the traces of disgust from it. Her face made a slow retreat from him when she sought out for another eye contact. An eye contact made it all intimate and while he placed his focus on the wrong place, her treacherous hands were removing the shirt from his jeans.

"They are lost by now. If David dies, they will die along with him and we will live on. Their hands are already stained in blood." her pleading voice spoke the truth now.

_Oh you foolish weak girl!_ _You remain but a shadow when you refuse their ways. You could've survived on your own should you have tried. Now your road of manipulation has led you into trusting the wrong person!_

He looked away from her and when those soft hands attempted to draw him closer again, he evaded their touch and drew away from her. The look of apathy changed as he now truly understood what she'd tried to do.

"Like my hands are tainted in virgin blood." he said and noticed how she avoided his look like a frightened animal. "But you already knew that didn't you?" he questioned as he begun approaching her again.

"You would've condemned me to share their oblivion with no burden in your mind!"

His voice echoed and Star glanced around her helplessly clearly unable to realize how her precious words had gone to waste. She lifted her legs back on the bed kneeling and starting up a slow retreat like a crouching animal. "Michael… I…" she frowned blinking her non-existent tears away as if to assure him that the change in his behaviour was frightening her.

_Yes, be frightened, because I'm beyond angry. I am furious. _

He moved faster than she'd expected: The blood has revived him and given him the strength of the other lost ones and now she was to experience its peak. Michael's hand grasped her arm before she'd even seen him move by the bed and with a single yank he pulled the girl from the bed. Star hit the wall painfully, but managed to remain on two feet when he dashed at her pinning her to the wall.

She didn't look too pretty and tempting anymore – not when a river of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. She didn't seem too angelic after those venomous lips were sealed. Michael let it flow through her – the disgrace and ire her unveiling had brought upon him. His own childish beliefs about her making it all better again were just gone with the wind.

Only the sound of the waves crashing against rock remained. And violins – there were violins in his head. Michael blinked for a moment allowing his grip on her to loosen up as something flashed in his eyes. Before he knew it her nails were in his wrist.

"It was David you made you this way!" she claimed while their hands duelled. He won easily and took a strong grip from her throat afterwards.

"You could've stopped me. You didn't." he countered snarling the word between his teeth. Inside his mouth the faint taste of blood became clearer and the fangs emerged again, though this time they weren't summoned by hunger.

"I warned you!" she claimed and struggled to free herself from his grip without result. She was too weak. Fighting David had claimed her strength and now all hope seemed lost.

"_Its blood Michael"_

"_Yeah right."_

He shook the ill memory away and refused it. "Had you wanted me to remain human you would've stopped me **at any cost**."

Funny thing… she seemed to have lost the entire glow in her - That specialty that had drawn him near. Now she just looked tired, frightened and… misplaced. Michael's hand rose to her face to touch her and he could feel how she became still under his touch. He ran his fingers through her hair wondering where all that delicacy and… and…

Christ, she'd been so gorgeous when he'd first seen her - So alive and beautiful. Was everything ultimately a disappointment when you saw beyond skin-deep! Why?

"What am I?" he asked softly finally allowing himself to let go of the anger. It wasn't her fault that he'd been misguided. She was just trying to survive.

Her teary eyes were seeking for a way out, but with another glance at him she knew he'd stop him and she'd only get herself hurt. Star swallowed and then admitted the truth aloud: "A vampire."

It explained it all: The flying, the killing, the hunger… even the face. This was an irreversible state of being – he'd never go back now… but that hadn't been what he'd expected, now had it? After Sam there would've been no reason to return to normal. If he still had the ability to feel remorse or live instead of remembering the feelings he'd once had for his brother things might've been different, but he was blinded from all that now.

Vampire… And his life was now joined with David's. Should David die, he would also perish.

_Is this what you have become? David's fledgling? _

"He said… 'join me'." Michael tasted the words sensing their true meaning for the first time. He forced his gaze into her again drilling her with his intense eyes.

"Michael…" she cried. "Please… let me go."

He froze. Let her go? A traitor who'd been willing to sacrifice them all? He charged at her making the air escape her lungs. She slid down the wall as her legs swayed. That humane face was twisted by pain.

"Let you go?" he questioned her almost mockingly. Michael moved a little closer to the weeping girl in her feet and suddenly a strangely familiar leer seemed to light his face. "You don't deserve it." he retorted almost pitying her.

"Now this is going hurt me almost as much as you." he frowned when leaning over her. His fingers with pointed nails reached out to her with the intention of harm. Lunacy sparkled in his eyes.

Pain erased his eyesight when his face met with a fist unexpectedly. Michael didn't get a chance to react before the violent pummelling began and he felt being yanked away from his victim. He caught a quick glance of Paul's blonde hair before another punch threw him off balance and he met with the floor.

_What the fuck did just happen!_

Star's sobbing annoyed his hearing now more than ever as his lips kissed the dusty floor. One of his nails broke bringing him more of that faint aching. He swallowed a shattered tooth before even realizing it.

"Hello Michael."

He recognized the owner of the husky voice that came from above immediately...Apparently mealtime was over.

Still powerless from the unexpected assault it took him longer than usually to roll over, but once he was on his back he was greeted bythe oneface he'd been expecting all along. Michael felt like laughing to the devil's face. Was it because of relief or…? He didn't quite know to be truthful.

"David." he cocked his head a bit while he sucked the blood from his lip. Then he just smiled. "What brings you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**-**

"This is my house."

And he was always keeping an eye on things here.

David didn't move from his place and the boys had also taken his example. No one dared to speak, for they feared the ominous tension in the air.

Michael was the only one who looked straight into David's eyes, welcoming the good and bad. He welcomed punishment and forgiveness, knowing that nothing felt like it'd felt when he'd still lived. Paul's punch had been a wake up call. There was no more blood on his jaw. No bruise. Simply nothing.

He took a step closer, David that is. That usual questioning leer hadn't left his face even when he had announced his leadership to Michael a moment earlier. "I see you have embraced immortality." he commented while squatting down, so that they were more on the same level as they talked.

Michael didn't look at him as he began to get up, but when David's hand landed on his shoulder to stop his progress, he let his guard down and made the mistake of allowing David to use his voodoo on him again. The blonde deity above him pressed his fingers tightly against the leather that protected Michael's skin. Within seconds the burning seemed to penetrate even the jacket and the rascally smile disappeared, as Michael tasted pain again.

He gasped loudly, making David but tilt his head to his left and tighten the grip. "Tell me something." David spoke with a mesmerizing voice that seemed to taunt the wayward boy a bit. The others observed with serious faces and even Star had been silenced. Marko, cherub faced as always, however, remembered this drill and could only let out a sinister smile at this scene.

"Yes, David?" Michael asked with a voice of defiance and attitude. He didn't know how David had returned pain back into his numb world but he surely didn't like any of it. The burning was in his eyeballs now and he fought the emerging tears ferociously. He'd show that fucker just how strong he was. He could take it.

"Why do you find more allure in beating women than just taking what she's been offering all along?" David watched Michael drain every syllable, like it'd been medicine he'd just offered, with great interest. Just what stood at the bottom of this?

David's eyes flickered when the burning advanced further in Michael's body. Michael just clenched his teeth and remained still on the floor while his eyes drilled into David. If David had been here all along, shouldn't he know what lay beneath Star's innocent shell?

"Apparently she finds more… _allure_ in puncturing your heart than fucking you." he answered bitterly. Star seemed to stir further away but Michael didn't even notice. He lived in another universe with just David and him. He couldn't wake up until David removed his fingers from him and stood up.

"Marko, Dwayne, Paul." David called his boys by their names and sent an ominous glare at each of them. "I'd like some private time with Michael."

He watched each fledgling give him some sort of a sign of agreement, before focusing on Michael again. The recently initiated vampire squirmed on the dusty ground, still too possessed by the after effects of the burning to pay any attention to what was going on around him. Paul took Star from her shoulder and begun leading her away with Dwayne, while Marko walked up to David to whisper something in his ear.

Michael began blinking furiously to regain his eyesight, and his fingers reached for his chest where an echo of the burning still remained, in the shape of a ring around his heart. The ghostly feeling didn't seem to disappear even when he partly poked and clawed the skin and flesh over his ribcage. The only thing that kept Michael from accepting defeat was the figures of Marko and David above him. They were exchanging knowing smiles and even the way they stood so close together made Michael feel cruelly excluded.

He buried the emerging cough in his throat and shot them with his anguished eyes, before he pushed himself over his knees and elbows. Noticing his laborious attempts to fight the effects of David's torture, Marko narrowed his eyes and whispered one more thing into the ear of their leader before he apparently excused himself and nearly flew out of the room.

The strength was gone from Michael's muscles that'd torn flesh and bones to apart this very night. He'd been so joyous when the power had rushed from one end of his body to the other. The hitchhiking hippie girl with long hair had had her body beaten and nearly abused before he'd butchered her. The older man walking his dog had been dealt with more carefully and quietly. Sam, however, was above any of the latter, for with that kill Michael had truly shone.

All of this fought with the fact that he was laying on the floor powerless and tortured! The power he'd begun to love was nothing compared to the power that David possessed. The knowledge of finally being omnipotent was proven wrong and amid the ocean of feelings from inferiority to jealousy Michael felt like laughing again, once the burning began to fade.

The warm tears that'd wet his cheeks when David's fingers had burned him had dried out, making dark shadows appear underneath his eyes. He felt his face with his clawed hand carefully not to cut his skin the way he'd done to his victims and realized that the corners of his mouth were already pointing up. This is when he let the desperate laugh free from the restrains of his sanity.

David heard the almost mocking laugh, which was nothing like the sound of a laughing man. He lifted his hand to his jaw and ran his thumb over the unclean and rough stubble. It stung his skin a bit but the stroking was calming his nerves. He stood completely still during the short time Michael practised his impish laughter with his face buried in his arms.

Perhaps the killing Michael had performed had fucked his mind? Maybe the encountering the truth with the death of his little brother had been a too brutal wake-up call? Or maybe he just wanted to wreck his nerves, because Michael still had some bitterness in him? He'd showed it to Star, so why not at David as well?

Suddenly Michael stopped twitching to himself as if his voice had vanished into thin air. He performed several actions, which included running his hands across his face and brushing his wild hair behind his ears as well as swallowing, at once before he began to rise to his feet, looking slightly unsure as if he doubted his own ability to stand on two feet. Yet once he'd gotten on his feet instead of putting his weight over his knees, it was easy for him to get up.

Had David seen him for the first time in his life, he'd undoubtedly mistaken Michael for a homeless junky for his appearance had changed so much from the law-abiding teenager he'd been when first entering this city. However David had witnessed this scene many times. Even the angelic Marko had been a mess after David had changed him and he'd developed into a fine member of David's posse. Still David found himself missing the shy way Michael had used to look at people around him, especially Star.

"Done with your degrading gloating?" David asked enjoying knowing that Michael knew he couldn't possibly overthrow him.

Michael's eyes shone but their shine was pale, ghostly even. "I bet you're enjoying this." Michael's voice seemed to have diminished into a hoarse whisper, a spiteful one. It wasn't his cruel expression which caught David's expression though. No, he felt the unconscious need to wet his lower lip after his eyes became fixated with Michael's neck: The shining skin, which was made luminescent by the river of sweat that coursed down the little valley behind his ear.

"I am." David admitted sincerely and blocked the smug smile that could've erased the effect of his words. He no longer looked at Michael's face when they talked and even Michael noticed it, without realizing that it didn't make him one bit uncomfortable though. He could feel how his bare skin reacted to David's stare.

"Do you know why I chose you?" David asked after a moment of silence had passed and he'd reached a point of satisfaction in the short fantasy his imagination had quickly conjured up. To Michael's relief he tore his glare away from him and the smooth, firm skin that was that stretched over his muscular body.

"I seemed gullible enough?" Michael retorted as his eyes followed the direction of David's glare and reached nothing but confusion. The undefined target David was eyeing was clearly something Michael couldn't see with his eyes and he felt the feeling of annoyance creep back to him.

David looked like he was about to say something when he instead began removing the biker gloves on his hands and didn't let his temper escape his suppressing will. "I knew you would be easy to corrupt." You could see the blonde's eyes sparkle when he answered with his voice dripping malicious poison.

Michael settled for ignoring the words, knowing that they'd hurt him if he let them. David hurried to continue his story upon noticing his fledgling's denial. "A young fool with a head filled with dreams." He peeled his hand from one glove clearly savouring this moment. "You've lived all your life chasing pussy and cleavage. I just needed a pretty girl."

The other glove vanished into David's pocket as well and lifted his gaze only to observe his handprint with a raised brow. It was needless to say that Michael's gloomy character was a joy to his eyes. "Go ahead." Michael urged him. "Continue telling me how flawed I was."

David barked with laughter. "It was a surprise for me as well." He said sounding enigmatic. Michael's muscles tensed as if he'd sensed the change of direction in their topic. "You truly thought you came chasing for the girl." David added still thoughtful in his reminiscence of their first meeting.

He'd known it then, felt the way Michael's admiring eyes scrutinized his whole body. He'd noticed how the boy had gone from piqued to aroused, in seconds. He'd also noticed how weak his own voice had sounded then and before he had even thought about it, he'd challenged him. And there they were now – alone together.

Maybe it'd been the full moon making Michael crazy but he was feeling that urge to laugh again. His rational solution to everything today had been laughter. His sense told him that he should be walking in limbo by now, because of everything he'd done, but for some reason it simply amused him. He couldn't care less.

"Are you ready to admit that you've chased this moment all along with one single thought circling our head?" David's question didn't seem absurd at all. Michael knew what he meant: that little tickle all around his body that led to sinful thoughts each time he thought of David. He'd mistaken it earlier, thinking that it was something Star had brought along but soon noticed that her weakness just nauseated him.

Of course he'd needed something to project it towards, a reason to justify the insane chase to this place and the fact that David was able to bend him with no trouble. Maybe it should've bothered him that David was aware of his secret but it didn't. Maybe he should've tried to block or amputate it like he'd tried to do through his excuses earlier on, but what was the point?

"Maybe." he admitted playfully.

He'd known it. David felt through the rows dull teeth with his tongue. He'd thought their tryst would turn out to be a violent one but instead Michael was more prepared to play this game of theirs verbally. How interesting…

The initiation had revealed a new side from the simple-minded bodybuilder. Of course he'd known Michael was able to draw out his almost deadly passions but to have stirred him intellectual side as well… Perhaps David shouldn't have trusted his first impressions so lightly.

He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. "I have been kind to you so far." David said roughly. It was true what he'd said though. He'd treated Michael with unearned kindness, only playing a couple of simple jokes on him, instead of making him tolerate the whims he usually had with the objects of his interest. The coldness of his voice hinted that if David had wanted, he might've just as well ravaged Michael upon sight and left him for death without any grater conflict.

The arrow hit its target, making Michael's will sway. "Kind?" he asked harshly. "If this is your kindness, death would've been a blessing."

"But do you have any options left anymore?" David confronted him with the ugly truth. The world outside this lair held no meaning. Michael had been impulsive when he'd followed the whims of his new nature. He might've still stood a chance, had he not been so eager to prove himself to David, for that was what his murdering spree had been all about.

"No."

"Then will you continue this charade or give up the façade you're so eagerly trying to foist on me?"

David had been keeping his distance even though their discussion had turned highly intimate during the course of things. He hadn't looked at him admiringly or lustfully since they'd begun this race and right now it felt unbearable to Michael. He realized he wasn't too sure about what David wanted anymore. Before he'd known for sure somewhere deep within him that David had also harboured a strong desire somewhere underneath the smiles and then Michael had gotten lost along the way.

"What do you want?" He asked honestly.

But David didn't move forwards and sink his beautiful, long fingers into Michael's hair like in the newly born vampire's imagination. He just stood still, almost anchored to the floor from his feet. Michael was beginning to wish he was anywhere but here. Somewhere far from the reach of this ghoul, who reminded him of the horrors his little brother had feared at nights.

No, not a ghoul - a vampire made from flesh and blood. He was a physical being that had perhaps been tainted but who didn't allow it to define him. He feared and admired David. Deep down he'd wanted to become like him: A being without regret, without restrictions.

He'd eyed the girl but reacted physically only to the man: the biker with platinum blonde hair, some piercing and leather for second skin. As a human he couldn't have accepted the sensations and embraced all of his desires, but were he like David it wouldn't matter. Reality escape – isn't that what everyone wanted?

David's blue eyes had seemed to pacify by now after the earlier ice storm that'd made Michael doubt everything. He knew that all he needed to do was to reach out to Michael and he would bend once again. He'd kill, he'd rape and he'd succumb to be able to stay near him. David simply couldn't understand what he'd done to get Michael so profoundly entangled.

He'd spun a web and this is what had gotten caught in it. How did someone get to be like him? David remembered bringing down each of the boys: The insecure troublemaker Paul, the dark and disturbed Dwayne and even the saintly virgin Marko. They'd all been seduced into this hollow state and they'd all eased the loneliness inside of him. Still the change in Michael disturbed David.

"I want many things." David snapped at Michael feeling hatred towards his perfect frame grow inside. Maybe it was the weakness Michael brought out in him that made him so irresistible. Maybe…

Tucking his hands in the pockets of his warm overcoat, David closed the gap between them setting a mask of disbelief on his face. "You just might be among the rest."

David was still simply magnificent to Michael's eyes. There were no imperfections to be seen, no doubt, no hesitation but there was no proof he was even humane anymore either. Maybe there was nothing more underneath the lust and the mockery than the need to own.

Suddenly an unpleasant memory overcame Michael. There was something he had tried to ignore from even from an early stage. He shivered because of the mere thought of David's harlot. "What about Star?"

David countered his question quickly and lightly as if to show that he saw no problem. "What about her?"

"She's not too thrilled about being your pet."

Michael didn't see why she was here. He'd thought they used her to attract prey but it was pretty obvious that David needed none of her assistance in that. So if she wasn't any help in that area, Michael saw no other usage for the wailing wench.

"She's amusement." David shuddered at his comments and ignored them. He didn't seem to mind that she knew everything about them and had apparently decided to bring David down while she still could. Michael understood that she was weak but he wouldn't have dared to risk it.

"Jealous, are we?"

Michael narrowed his eyes. Ah, yes of course.

He blinked several times, sensing David's closeness as a cloud of distress now. It felt like a horde of leeches were crawling underneath his skin. Confusion brought along the messy images, wishes and daydreams he'd fought against the past days. The same feeling that'd driven him to Sam's throat began pulsing through-out him.

David took one more step closer leaving only little space between himself and Michael. He noticed that his gaze had become unfocused. Sweat pearled on his face and David couldn't keep his hand from touching his heated brow. The smell of blood and leather was all over Michael. His dark hair was soft and easy to grasp.

The vampire leader remembered his earlier doubts and vicious words with amusement now. The threat he'd made earlier was true but could've it been better than having Michael go haywire and slaughter many when he tried to become what he'd wanted?

David's senses picked the smell of Michael's little brother now and that moment he knew what'd happened. He could picture it just as it had happened. He could see Michael with his unnatural yellow eyes and predator's claws. He could see Michael smiling after it ended.

Michael knew he was losing control when David touched his face with his fingers. Still he didn't deny that touch he'd longed for in secret but savoured it. He even leaned slightly closer, wanting to fall into David's arms. He wanted to hear that confident voice promise him joyous times. Hell, he was shaking when he reached his hand to lay it on David's hip.

It was Michael who proceeded by pressed his lips on David's clumsily. He'd never kissed a man before but when David took control by forcing his lips open and sliding his tongue inside Michael's mouth, it didn't matter anymore. He was all skin and teeth to David, who discovered to his pleasure that the metallic taste of blood still lingered somewhere there.

Their bodies pressed together and David's hand locked Michael still as it sunk in his hair. Bending Michael underneath him, David devoured his lips hungrily, pressing skin on skin so hard that his rought stubble pierced Michael's soft jaw. Michael felt the pain sting him but didn't mind it. All he could focus on was David's tongue snaking within his mouth.

David pulled his hair to ensure that he was tightly in his grip and moved his other hand to between the shirt and Michael's bare shirt. He tore the shirt open whilst his hand progressed down the muscular chest. He reached the navel and he found himself smiling when his fingers felt the starting point of the soft hair.

Michael pushed the leather jacket from his shoulders now, taking David's jaw with his hand when their kiss broke. He connected their lips again only to have David tear them apart when he moved to bite Michael's vulnerable neck that bathered in sweat with his dull teeth. He was bruising that skin, marking this fledgeling as his.

Michael was trembling against David, not because of fear though but enthousiasm. This was his sanctuary, being here with David. Holding him like this, just feeling him so intimately. The feelings building inside of him were new, exciting, and different. He grew hard quickly.

David lifted his head from Michael's neck when he noticed this. The wounds on Michael's jaw had stained his temple in crimson, only making him seem fiercer and more predatory. David stopped to breathe in confusion when he realized Michael had closed his eyes in pleasure.

Was he really giving that boy so much by just fulfilling his own ravenous hunger? David thought about the question, but came to no conclusion. Michael was different from the others, he was sure of that, but he just couldn't conceive why. Michael was pure unlike him, like a prey to a wolf.

Still holding Michael tightly in his arms, close enough to feel the slightest shiver and hear the faintest moan, David felt hesitation enter his body. It cooled his ardour unlike he would've wanted to. That boy didn't think he loved him, did he? His grip on Michael's raven hair tightened, making the boy wince. His tongue snaked out again, licking the wounds on Michael's chin clean from blood.

Still he couldn't ignore the look on Michael's face: So submitting, so happy. And as much as the boy's pristine body drew him close, the doubts in his mind were pushing him away. The sultry air around them, the zealous way Michael seemed to throw himself at him – everything was mocking David now.

David pushed Michael from his arms violently. Michael hit his waist painfully against the bed's edge and fall on the floor. His eyes shot open, surprise visible in their despair. David just looked at him sullenly before he took the steps that parted them for now and escaped the scene.

How could David mortify him like that? Michael clenched his teeth together, to keep them from growing. The rascally laughter no longer wanted to escape his lungs. David hadn't needed any words in his rejection. Simply the look he'd given had been mordant enough.

The only thought that remained in his hurt mind was the question of David's destination. Who was he going to? Who'd fulfil his needs?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long pause. Had some major exams in between. Ah, yes... about this chapter. The whole chapters speaks its own language, but even though I keep refferring to David as Michael's maker, Max does exist. Its just the fact that Michael doesn't know about it. Also I took some liberties on David's powers with the slight torture in the beginning. Bad me. Anyways... see where this is going? Omg, could it be fluff?


End file.
